The present study utilized naturalistic stressors on acute and remitted depressed male patients and a group of age- and sex-matched, healthy controls to test the responsiveness of the noradrenergic system. On the basis of a predicted decrease in situation-specific responsiveness of the noradrenergic system, it was hypothesized that 1) the response of plasma NE to orthostasis, a fixed demand challenge, would be state-independent in depression and would be increased in both the acute and remitted depressed patiens,and 2) the response of plasma NE to isometric exertion, a voluntary effortful task, would be state-independent in depression and would be decreased in both the acute and remitted depressed patients, compared to normal controls.